


Room of Mirrors

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a mirror kink to go along with his voyeurism kink, and Jade finds out, so she fills her study with mirrors and makes him watch himself get pailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from my friend and these [nsfw](http://krazieleylines2.tumblr.com/post/90088781215/what-if-he-had-a-mirror-kink-tho-karkat-i-mean-to-go) [asks](http://black-quadrant.tumblr.com/post/90007989661/i-bet-jade-and-karkat-were-arguing-once-and-he-was-like).

"Jade, you’re starting to seriously freak me the fuck out."

Jade was smirking wide, and had been for the past twenty minutes. They were finally in the elevator alone, headed up to her apartment. Karkat was starting to sweat under his collar. The fact that she refused to say anything, nothing at abso-fucking-lutely all, only made the wait that much harder.

Finally the doors opened, and Jade strode forward in front of Karkat, as if she was completely alone.

More confused than ever, Karkat followed after her, trying to figure out what surprise she had in store for him. He hung back and watched as she unlocked and opened the door, and nothing in the room stood out to him. The coast appearing clear, Karkat stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind them.

There was nothing behind the door, either. What sort of surprise had Jade been talking about anyway?

"Okay," Karkat said, hoping Jade would finally respond to him now that they were alone, "What the actual shit, Harley? Am I about to get dismembered or laid because honestly it could be either one with the creepy ass way you just keep wordlessly staring a—"

The rest of Karkat’s words passed his lips silently, his previous irritation giving way to a strange mix of curiosity and hesitation as Jade retrieved a light green collar from the closet.

"So… it’s the kinky sort of surprise," Karkat grinned.

Jade rolled her eyes, but the effect was sort of ruined by her wide bunny-toothed smile. “Just put the collar on, Karkat. After it’s on, your vocabulary is restricted to three words.”

Oh, this sounded good. “What three words?” Karkat asked.

Jade extended her clenched hand so she could count visibly with her fingers. “Your vocabulary is restricted to Jade, please, and stop. Stop isn’t the safe word, though. The safe word is ‘jellyfish’, okay? If you say anything else than those three words, everything stops. If it’s the safe word, obviously it’s because you want to stop. But if not, it means I get to chose your punishment.”

Ugh, Karkat hated Jade’s choice of ‘punishments’. He took a deep breath, repeating it in his mind. Jade, please, stop. Jade, please, stop. He was determined not to mess up.

The collar got put on, and Jade’s devious smirk came back. The leash was retrieved from the closet as well, and Karkat stood there obediently as she attached it to his collar, not saying a single word. “Aww, you’re such a good boy,” Jade cooed at Karkat, stroking his bangs back over his forehead when she finished, “So obedient. Undress for me, Karkat.”

Disobeying direct commands would also lead to punishment, Karkat knew from experience. And so he began to strip for her, blushing a bit despite the fact that they had seen each other naked many times before.

To make things even more awkward, Jade stared him down shamelessly as he did so, gaze wandering over every bare inch of skin that was revealed by the shuffling of fabric.

"Good boy," Jade commended Karkat when he was finished, "now, head to my study, and wait on the floor. I’ll be there in a moment."

The study? Karkat watched Jade, unsure if he had heard her wrong, or if Jade had accidentally misspoken. The study was where Jade did her homework, and worked on her inventions. The two of them had never done anything sexual there before. Jade had claimed it would ruin the professional atmosphere of the room. Karkat had never argued, because she was more than happy to play sexy teacher in any other room in her apartment, and any room at his.

After waiting another minute, and feeling like an idiot, Karkat finally shrugged and took off for the study, half-expecting Jade to ask him what the fuck he was up to, but she didn’t.

The door to the study was closed, as per usual, so Karkat wasn’t really expecting much when he opened the door.

He certainly hadn’t expected to see the entire room cleared out, except for a bunch of mirrors that lined the room wall to wall. He definitely didn’t expect to be the first thing he saw when he walked in, but here he was, blinking at his mirror reflection, nude as the day he was hatched. And… a bit heavier than he remembered being.

Karkat’s hands went to his stomach, sighing a bit, before going to the middle of the room to sit down. It was somewhat hard to find a good position, as he could see his ass in the mirrors on either side of him, and his bulge in front of him. Crossing his legs caused his stomach to turn into slight rolls, and leaning back with a straight back made his belly puff out. It was starting to get annoying, especially because he could see how red his face was getting, when Jade came in.

Actually, Karkat saw her reflection first, and jolted when he noticed that she was completely naked except for a strap on around her waist. The thing was Jade’s favorite obnoxiously toxic shade of green, and Karkat found himself salivating just seeing her wear it so brazenly.

Jade shut the door behind her softly, turning off the light so the only light they had was what little spilled in from the alleyway-facing window. It was dark enough to feel intimate, but still light enough for Karkat to be able to see his reflections perfectly. It was brilliant, and Karkat found himself moving up onto his knees, eager to play whatever games Jade had in mind. “Jade,” Karkat said softly, “Please.”

"Still so obedient, so eager." Jade walked towards Karkat, bending over to grab his leash and pull it so the collar tugged at his throat just enough for him to notice.

She bent down behind him, and Karkat immediately sat up higher, popping his butt out towards her. He was happy to feel her fingers slide down his cheeks so her fingertips could dance teasingly at the lips of his nook. “So wet already,” Jade murmured in his ear, and Karkat watched himself flush with pride. His cock was hardening quickly, but Karkat tried to keep his gaze away from his reflection’s bulge. It was a little too weird, even if the idea of giving in to the temptation to peek sent thrills down his spine.

THWAP.

The crack of the leash against Karkat’s ass broke his concentration, and he gave a yelp, and “Stop!”

"Stop?" Jade asked, amused, and Karkat panted a bit, glad he hadn’t accidentally sworn instead. Things were finally getting interesting. "I was just trying to get your attention," Jade added, "You seem so preoccupied with yourself.

He totally had been, but Karkat didn’t want to admit to such. Not that he would have been able to, anyway. “Jade,” Karkat whined, pleading with her, “Jade, please.”

"Please what?" Jade was enjoying herself too much, and Karkat gave her a half-scowl, half-pout. There her fingers went again, rubbing over Karkat’s nook, and slowly curling and traveling up, up inside of him. Karkat felt her stretching at the slick walls of his nook, and gave a low, pleased moan, leaning forward onto his hands so he could position his legs wider and not lose his balance.

He couldn’t help noticing himself in the mirror again. Spread out like an animal in heat, his bulge untouched, hanging thick and hard between his thighs. He thought he could see some red fluid on the inside of his thighs, glistening around the area where Jade’s fingers were plundering his needy muscle walls.

"Oh, I see," Jade said, beginning to curl and scissor her fingers in no set pattern. Karkat tried to listen to her the best he could, but he could hardly concentrate with the growing heat and pleasure pulsating inside him as Jade touched him in all the ways that made his legs shake and shiver of their own accord. "You enjoy watching yourself, don’t you? I should have known, dirty boy. I knew you loved to watch and be watched, but to be able to watch and be watched by yourself? Why, if I took you now, and forced you to watch yourself be fucked until you cried, you’d probably last two minutes at most."

Oh, god. “Please,” Karkat moaned, pressing himself back against Jade’s fingers, forcing them to fill more of his sensitive nook up.

Jade’s fingers withdrew, but before Karkat could whimper in protest, he saw her reflection drop behind him. The cold material of the strap on cock startled him at first, but it was familiar to him, and he was more than happy to lift his ass up so she had a better angle to slide inside.

"Now. I want you to watch yourself, Karkat," Jade insisted in a serious tone, tugging on his leash to cut off his whimpers of pleasure as she pressed deeper and deeper inside of him, "Watch me turn you into the dirty little sub boy you are. And don’t think of putting a single finger towards your bulge, either, or I’ll have to get out the cock ring…"

She let her last word draw out, making an icy cold shiver its way down his spine and cause his nook to throb. He could swear he could feel his red genetic material dripping down the plastic dick stretching him as she pumped it deep inside his ready walls.

Karkat kept his hands firm on his knees, determined to be obedient so she wouldn’t try to draw out his orgasm. It was one of Jade’s especially cruel kinks, and ever since she discovered that trolls could hold an exceptionally large amount of genetic material in their seed globes, growing larger with each passing minute of stimulation, she enjoyed seeing how far she could push Karkat until his gut was hard and round with unspilled semen, ready to burst. The longer she drew him out, the longer and stronger the climax was, there was no doubt about that. But Karkat was always wary, because having too full globes could lead to extreme abdominal pain. It was not something Karkat enjoyed experiencing often.

The globes were deep within Karkat’s body, but upon swelling, were easily found stretching against the wall of his nook. As Jade’s thrusts began to draw her deeper into him, Karkat could feel the slick plastic nudge where the oversensitive organ bulged out against the muscles of his nook. A sharp sort of pleasure tore up through Karkat’s gut, and he clenched down hard against Jade, wordlessly begging her to, Oh, holy shit, please do that again.

"What’s that?" Jade definitely noticed, and drew back just enough to make Karkat want to sob in frustration, loosening the tight hold the collar had over his throat. "Did I hurt you, puppy? Do you want to stop?"

Karkat shook his head. “No,” he pleaded with her, “No, Jade.”

"No?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. She paused, going absolutely still, waiting for Karkat to catch his mistake.

Jade, please, stop. Those were his only three words. Karkat felt himself grow cold, yelping a bit as his muscles clenched down on the intrusion inside him a tad too harshly. What a rookie mistake. Karkat closed his eyes, and waited for his punishment.

THWAP.

The flat of Jade’s palm came down hard on the side of Karkat’s ass, and he yelped again, this sound a sharper one. His eyes were open when the second spank hit the same spot, and there was nothing to shield him from seeing how his body jolted, and how his dick jumped in something between the momentum of the movement, and arousal.

"Jade, please stop," Karkat said, somehow incapable of breaking his sudden stare-down with his reflection, skin red all over from having to watch his own shameful submission, "Jade, please stop.”

THWAP.

The third hit stung, and Karkat was both surprised and shocked to see the glisten of red tinted liquid form under his eyes. He blinked his eyes rapidly to try to dispel them, but was distracted with the sensation of Jade pulling out of his nook in one fluid movement, leaving him throbbing and hot and feeling horribly empty.

Karkat rubbed the skin under his stomach as he watched Jade’s reflection retreat over to the box of toys. He knew what she was going to retrieve, and winced as he noticed he could already feel the hard bump of his inflated globes.

The cock ring that Jade carried over was her usual choice: something the same green as her strap on penis, and that had a grip that hurt like fuck, even when he wasn’t on the edge of release.

"Jade, please…" Karkat leaned back to give her puppy eyes as she stood over him, hoping just maybe he could get her to reconsider.

Something softened in the curve of her lips, and Jade leaned over to kiss Karkat, fingers running back through his hair and skimming right against his short horns. He lost himself in the warmth of her mouth, tongue pressing between her teeth to taste more of her. One of Jade’s hands snuck down to rub down Karkat’s neck, chest, stomach, lower, lower, until her fingers could hook against his inner thigh and creep towards his soft, puffy lips, stained red and dripping for attention.

Her other hand soon followed the same path, although Karkat could hardly pay attention for all he was oh so slowly rocking his hips forward so Jade’s fingers could drift ever so closer to his entrance. His attention was caught, however, when her other hand went straight for his bulge.

Karkat groaned from the back of his throat, growly and weirdly submissive, as Jade sped up the movements of her lips against his, violently sampling him. Her fingers wrapped around his aching, untouched length, and Karkat barely even noticed the cold sting of metal until he heard the cock ring click, and the tight pressure squeezing, suffocating the base of his bulge.

“Oh God,” Karkat muffled against Jade’s lips, his shame globes seeming to grow twice its size just at knowing they wouldn’t be emptied anytime soon. He didn’t even notice his second slip up of the night until Jade pulled away and asked ever so cheerfully, “Excuse me?”

"…" Thankfully, her expression was amused, and Karkat quickly lied, "Stop, Jade, stop, stop, stop.”

"Hmmm… I don’t think I will," Jade replied smoothly, her hands pulling back to grab Karkat’s in her own. "I think you need to be taught a lesson for your own good. So, Karkat… please watch yourself, as your wise master told you to. Stroke your bulge for me, as I make sweet and oh so slooow love to you.”

Shit, shit, shit. It took a second, but Karkat finally managed the will power to raise his hands to his erection, stroking himself up to the head, knowing he wouldn’t have his satisfaction until Jade wanted him to.

He almost resented it when Jade pressed back into him this time, sliding in with ease with all the lubrication his contact-starved nook was dishing out. This time when Jade’s green cock slid over Karkat’s globes, the strong sensation was bordering on pain with how the pleasure burned deep and hot in Karkat’s body, waves of heat and bliss and ecstasy soon consuming him as Jade began to rock her hips into him, stimulating him right where it hurt and throbbed the most.

It was clear that he had forgotten to keep an eye on himself, but Jade was quick to remind Karkat by forcing his face forward. He remembered himself, and watched as Jade fucked him nice and slow, just as she promised.

Karkat tried to keep his own hands from doing much at all, but the force of Jade’s thrusts caused his dick to pump between his palms of its own accord. It wasn’t long before he felt the coil of an impending climax settle in the bottom of his stomach, but he clenched it back, knowing how much it would sting when the cock ring forced his globes to keep their material inside him.

Toes curling at the effort, Karkat watched his eyes prickle with tears again when he was unable to keep his over-stimulated body from pressing against the edge of orgasm, Jade’s toy stimulating Karkat’s sweet spot in a way that made Karkat lose the ability to breathe.

His pleasure peaked, and then was cruelly denied, a pounding pain pulsing over his bulge when the cock ring stifled his climax. He screamed in his distress, “Stop!" but Jade’s thrusting didn’t so much as slow.

Karkat put both hands to the floor, and Jade didn’t reprimand him, just shove him forward more so she could pound herself right against the hard bulging of Karkat’s overfilled globes pressing painfully into his nook. He felt more tears fall down over his cheeks, and didn’t try to hide the sound of his sobbing, half in frustration, and half in a painful sort of pleasure that hurt as much as it throbbed like perfection in his gut.

He was almost at the edge again when Jade’s ruts started becoming erratic, quick and shallow. The unreliable thrusts were a strange sort of teasing, keeping him edging on another agonizing not-orgasm, when he noticed Jade was panting and whining in his ear.

Karkat watched the both of them in the mirror as Jade humped him from behind, grinding herself against the toy until she burst with her own climax, riding the waves deep inside of Karkat.

"Karkat, Karkat, fuuuuuck,” Jade whimpered, slowing her thrusts as her climax began to subside. Her whole body shuddered harshly at each wave of release, until she was shakily pulling herself out of him with a slick popping sound, and collapsing upon the ground.

After a beat, Karkat realized that he was still pumping himself, unable to help himself as he watched his girlfriend’s spent, sweat-drenched form struggle to get herself out of the strap on at the speed of a sloth. His orgasm rose to meet him again, and with a strangled sob, Karkat gasped, “Jade, please.”

Jade’s eyes went straight to Karkat’s bulge, and with a nod she rolled over to reach for the cock ring with shaky fingers, and unclasp it.

Red fluid burst from the tip of Karkat’s bulge almost instantaneously, sloshing over Jade’s hand and over the floor. Karkat fell forward onto elbows and knees, exhausted and uncaring. His only attention was on his relief, as he shoved fingers deep inside of himself with his free hand, curling to press hard into his globes. The stream of cum thickened as he prodded at the organs, his other hand moving fast on his bulge to milk his over-sensitive bulge.

Karkat think that he lost his sight halfway through his orgasm, but he remembered waking in a puddle of his own cum, Jade curled up into his side, breathing slow and steady. He assumed she was sleeping, until she spoke up.

"So… who is the master of good bedroom ideas?"

Karkat snorted in what would have otherwise been a laugh, if he hadn’t just had one of the longest climaxes of his life.

"You are, Jade. You’re the master of good bedroom ideas."

"That’s right, mister. It is me. I am the master."

"Heh… love you, Jade."

Jade’s hand closed over Karkat’s, and somehow they both managed to get their fingers intertwined, if not perfectly.

"I love you too, Karkat."


End file.
